Reality is cruelty
by Pheonix DeLoures
Summary: Mimato, don't flame if you don't like THAT part. **Chapter Five up!** YAY! R/R please if you want more.
1. Chapter one: The accident

Wow... I own nothing. This storyline I guess, and the computer I wrote it on.  
*shrug*....Whatever...  
**Bold** is flashbacks  
_Italics_ is thoughts  
  
Have fun. If I get five reviews, (from anyone) I'll write more.

  


~~~~

  


  


The sun blazed down hot and muggy as Mimi stepped out from the shelter of the shaded building, her light brown hair immediately sagging as the moisture filled air swept around her.

She blew lightly up on her now limp golden bangs, succeeding only in moving the piece of hair slightly.

She was here to see him, and the sooner she got this over with, the better. Her thoughts, however, considered a different approach to the subject.  


**"Mimi, I love you, why can't you see that?"**

**"No, Matt, you don't. You only think you do. What you really love is my money, and I can't lie to myself anymore.**

**You do not love me, and, I cannot stay here with you anymore."  
**  
  


_'I wish I could stop thinking about that...' she thought idly to herself as she flagged down a taxi and hopped in.  
_  


"Central." She told the driver, her thoughts lost someplace else.  
  
_'But The love making was good...'  
_  
She argued with herself, somehow trying to convince herself he was in some way good.  
A horn honked, and the driver of her taxi swerved sharply, throwing her shoulder against the cold metal and glass of the right rear door.  
The distinct sound of impact yielded to her ears, and the impression of something floating softly overhead, before reality set in again, and time returned to normal speed.  
She felt her head impact against the serene, half-opened window, and for a while, soft blackness enraptured her.  
  
The sound of voices murmuring near her brought her struggling to her conscious self, where she opened her bleary eyes to find a few strange faces hovering over her.  
A soft 'meep' escaped her lips, and she sat bolt upright, her mind relaying to her all it knew of the accident. She remembered; The body soaring overhead as she felt the car door collide with her right side; getting into the taxi outside the muggy building; her meeting with Matt.  
She gasped. "Matt!" Her eyes wandered to each of the faces that had hovered over her and she saw they were all gazing off to her left.  
Her own eyes flicked over in the same direction, and all she saw through the masses of feet in front of her was red.  
Quickly she stood, bracing herself against about three other people as she dragged her slightly injured frame from the ground.  
  
_'Ouch.'   
_She thought angrily, as someone's hand brushed against her right shoulder. She gazed down at it and saw to her surprise that red blood covered it, her blood.  
She gasped lightly, and ran her own fingers lightly over the redness that was spreading across her blouse.  
_'Matter of fact,'_   
she thought idly, running her fingers up the side of her face she found more of the life-giving liquid running from a gash in her temple.  
Shouts could be heard over the unfamiliar sound of an ambulance rushing toward her, and still, she found herself thinking of Matt.  
_'Matt you silly fool, you would have enjoyed seeing me like this.'_  
She thought crossly as she danced on her tiptoes to see over some tall guy's head, some fat guy's balding hairline, and some scary lady's hair.   
She rested her hands on the large man's broad shoulders, and heaved herself up to catch a glimpse of what she could, only to find the only thing she could see before the irritated man brushed her off his shoulders was a shock of strikingly familiar blonde hair.  
  
_'No, It couldn't be...'_   
She thought as she tried to push her way between a scrawny lady with ugly red shoes and some random guy.  
She finally broke through, and her eyes fell on the prone body that was now surrounded by paramedics, and each time they moved, the picture pieced itself together._  
  
'Oh please, No!' _  
Her eyes lay now On not the lain out body of some random guy, but on the bleeding, mangled figure of Yamato Ishida, the guy she had loved since she was fifteen.  
His amazingly perfect blonde hair lay mussed, streaked with his own blood, his toned and muscled body lay twisted on the ground, his beautifully shaped lips that sang songs, laughed, kissed, and played that sly smile across them, were now parted slightly, blood issuing forth from them.   
But the part she found the hardest, was that his icy cool blue eyes, that could melt her heart in an instant, were now tightly shut, and she feared they may never open again, never to see the many splendorous things that lay around him, never to close in sleep, bliss or happiness, never to open again and look at her, look deep inside her, in a way only he could, and tell her it would all be all right.  
'_No, no, no!' _Her mind raced, how could he be here, now, as he was, when she was supposed to meet him in about ten minutes, at Central, and they were going to talk, and reminisce about old times. How could he be here at all?  
  
Her voice caught hard in her throat as she plowed her way through the masses of gawking people, through a bunch of couples holding hands and each other tightly, as if this tragedy could NEVER happen to them, but just to make sure... through a bunch of burly police officers standing watch over the scene as if it was just another idiot on the road, but it wasn't, this time, it was different, it was MATT.  
The cops wrapped their hands around her slim forearms, and jerked her backwards as the paramedics loaded what looked like Matt into a stretcher and toward the waiting ambulance.  
She finally found her voice again as the front wheels hit the edge and began folding.  
"MATT!" She screamed out, the pain and longing she had felt for the past five years pouring out of her at an inopportune moment, standing in a crowd, screaming like a maniac at the man who had hurt her the most, but at the same time taught her the most, Her throat began to hurt, but she didn't care, as she pulled against the policemen's hands, Screaming out to him, again and again, if only he would wake up and this would all be over.  
Her cries turned to soft whimpers and she sagged down, toward the ground, all her strength gone, and big pearly tears began slowly coursing down her cheeks, as she softly whispered out one last time, "Matt..."  
Realization dawned on her, and she looked up at the sign post hovering over the broken taxi.  
  
_Central_.  
  
So, this was all her fault...


	2. Chapter two: All your fault

Ok, so I decided, screw the five reviews, I'd post this and make people want more. Here it is. Chapter two. THIS time I really want five before the next one. I'll count the on I have as one of the five too.

  
**Bold** is flash backs 

_Italic_ is thoughts  
  
And I do NOT own digimon, or I would have made Matt end up with Mimi.  
~~~~~~

  


  


_All your fault...  
  
_Her boots clicked lightly as she walked through the whitewashed halls of the hospital, headed toward the room the lady at the front desk had told her wasMatt's.   
  
_All your fault...  
  
_The words echoed through her mind as she walked the corridors, searching for the appropriate number.  
  
_One-o-one..._

_All...  
One-o-two...  
Your...  
One-o-three..  
Fault...  
One-o-four.  
  
_She had reached the door, and her footsteps ceased, taking the haunting chant with them.  
But the cessation of the chanting merely brought the thoughts of the incident to her.  
  
_If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't even have been there.  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
If you hadn't taken a taxi to meet him, that taxi wouldn't have hit him.  
"But I...  
If you had just stayed out of his life, this never would have happened. But NO, you had to meet with him, talk of old times, hoping to make new ones.  
"Shut up."  
  
S_hut up, she told her brain, but she had halted, her hand nearing the knob. What WAS she doing here? Matt had made it plain to her four years ago that he wanted nothing to do with her, but still, last week she had called him up and they had made plans.  
Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure which startled her more, her taking the initiative and calling him, or him saying yes to meeting her after all the years that had passed.  
The hand that had hovered over the doorknob began to retreat toward her again.   
  
'_I can't do this to him...'  
  
_Suddenly, the door flew inward and a startled nurse nearly walked into Mimi. The young lady's hat fell to the floor, and Mimi bent to pick it up, her hesitation of entering the room now masked by an apologetic smile.  
"Oh, excuse me," She apologized, handing the woman back her paper hospital hat, and promptly grabbing the door handle and propelling herself in.  
The solid sound of the door clicking as she closed it behind her made her sigh with relief. At least the nurse hadn't got mad and kicked her out, though Mimi suspected she had better things to do than deal with one fidgety twenty year old girl.  
  
A beeping noise she hadn't noticed before caught her attention, and she looked over to find Matt all attached to about four machines by hoses, wires and trails, and she felt a pang in her heart for him.  
  
What was it that had caused her to call him up in the first place? What was it she thought she would gain by calling him up and dragging up painful memories of their lost love? She shook her head to clear it.  
No, she would wait till he got better, and then disappear from his life again, as he wanted.  
  
A light moan issued from his pale lips, and Mimi felt her eyes well up with tears. This had happened to him because of her, and there was nothing she could do to fix it.  
Still.. Her eyes roved about the room, taking it's bleak atmosphere.  
_I assume it's for hygienic purposes, but it's so ...bland._  
Visions of flowers and cards danced in her eyes, but she knew that would not be the case. Matt really wasn't too big on the sentimental stuff, and she didn't know if she SHOULD bring him flowers.  
  
_I can't believe you, you practically killed him, and you want to bring flowers?_

_'Well, it's all I can do for him.'  
  
_She slowly walked over of the side of his bed, her boots clicking on the white floor.  
_  
All..._  
  
"Oh, Matt, I wish you could understand. I never wanted anything to happen to you. All I wanted was another chance to be the friend I never was." She whispered lightly as she approached the bed with another step.  
_  
Your...  
  
_She sighed deeply, her hand now resting delicately on the metal bed rail on his right side. "Matt... I... I'm sorry..." Her hand dropped from the rail to rest on her thigh.  
She took one step closer,  
_Fault.._.  
now resting against the rail and the side of the bed, which pressed into her stomach as she leaned over slightly.  
  
"Yamato, Please forgive me." She leant even further over, and let her lips brush against his cheek, one of her tears spilling over and trailing down her cheek to her chin where it sat for a few seconds before falling and landing on the pillow next to the blonde's head.  
  
And then... His eyes fluttered open, and he looked directly at her, his icy blue eyes meeting her golden amber ones, and a sound that made her eyes dance with wonder and her heart about to burst.  
  
"Mimi?"


	3. Chapter three: The Shower

I do not own Digimon, the characters or the games or the art, or the cartoon, or the manga... though I would love to.  
  
Okay, so, FF.net is being mental, so none of the Html shows up. SO. I have had to changed my game plan a little here. Rather than:

Bold is flashbacks,

Italics is thoughts,  
  
I have to make it: ~~ is flashbacks

and * * is thoughts.

  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews, and after five, as promised, the new chappie. I would like five more please. Thanks.

Other than that... Here we go, chaper three.

~~~~~ 

  
  


"Mimi?" 

Matt's sapphire eyes blinked at her, confused. "What are you doing here?" 

Mimi felt her eyes well up with tears again, as Matt talked to her like they were friends again.

"Oh, Matt, this is all my fault. If I hadn't called and asked to meet you, this never would have happened." Mimi's tears began to fall softly, And she blinked her amber eyes, causing more to fall. "I'm so sorry, Matta." She said, accidentally using her old nickname for him. Soft fingertips brushed her cheeks, wiping away her tears before they fell. She opened her eyes, and found his sapphire eyes gazing at her softly, and her heart fluttered wildly. 

"Mimi, you can't blame yourself for silly things that you haven't any control over. I wouldn't have gone if I hadn't wanted to see you, but I was there, like I said I would be."

"Oh Matt." She whispered, her voice filled with concern and longing.

"Mimi." He whispered back, and cupped her face in his hand.

Mimi leaned into the touch, and smiled at him fondly, eyes dancing. 

"Excuse me Miss, I hate to bother you, but visiting hours are over." Interrupted the nurse from earlier. Mimi hadn't even heard the door open, and she reluctantly pulled herself from Matt's touch. Her hand grasped his lightly, and she silently promised him with her eyes that she would return the next day as soon as possible.

He motioned for her to lean closer, and when she did, he brushed his lips across hers lightly. Mimi walked from the room, looking back from the doorway, as Matt fell back into a drug induced sleep. 

Mimi returned to her apartment slightly dazed and confused. The day had been an odd one; First her attempted meeting with Matt, Matt being hit by a car, and Matt kissing her to name a few oddities.

**What was I thinking, going to visit him?   
What would I have done if he had told me to leave?**  
Mimi leaned against the wall in the kitchen, staring at the ceiling.   
**But he didn't, did he?**   
Mimi closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the kiss and Matt's fingers brushing her face.   
**I'm so confused?   
Does he still hate me or not?   
Is he just playing with me, or does he still have feelings for me?   
Is there a chance for us again?**

Mimi headed toward the bathroom and unbuttoned her shirt on the way. It slid off her arms and to the floor in a heap halfway there. She opened the door while unfastening her lacy white bra, and turned on the taps, throwing the frilly thing across the room, where it hit a towel rack and hung there. 

She placed her hand under the running water, feeling the temperature, and as the warming liquid ran through her numbing fingers, her thoughts slipped back to Matt in the past, the last time she had seen him.

~~"Mimi, I don't know if we should see each other anymore. It just isn't working out for us. All we do is fight, and I don't feel you love me."

Mimi gasped, her breath catching in her throat.  


"Matt, how can you say that? **Of course** I love you, more than anything in the whole world..." 

Mimi trailed off, knowing that the argument was useless.

Matt had decided to end it, and was making it extremely hard for her in the end.

"Fine Matt." She said quietly, her anger beginning to boil inside her.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then goodbye." And she turned on her heel and stomped out of their apartment. ~~  


"I was such a fool..." Mimi said to herself as she felt the water become the perfect temperature, "But he wasn't being fair..."

She pulled the plug to start the shower, and the hot water coursed down into the tub.

Mimi undid the zipper on her skirt, and let it fall to the floor, sliding down her silky legs, and landing around her delicate ankles. She stepped out of it and slowly removed her dainty white panties, her fingernails brushing against the skin of her legs, and she placed them on the fallen skirt.

She placed her feet in the tub, and poked at the runoff from the shower with one of her toes before stepping under the spray.

The heated water hit her, and washed over her naked body rapidly, running over her full breasts and flat stomach, across her pert behind and toned thighs, down her muscled calves and off her cute toes.

She sighed as she poured strawberry-smelling shampoo into her hand and began lathering her golden locks.

**Matt, why do you infect my mind so? 

It's been five years, and still, when I see you, you take over my mind.**

She was wiping her face on her fuzzy pink towel, when she heard the tinkle and shatter of glass, and it was close, close enough to be one of her windows. 

**Oh shit. What was that?**

Mimi wrapped the towel around her, and shut off the water so she could hear better.

The indistinct sound of footsteps echoed through the hall, and headed for the bathroom. The one she was standing in...

She lunged at the door and hit the locking device as she felt great sobs welling up from within her.

The handle jiggled, and jumped, and then released, for a moment, before a pounding began, shaking the whole doorframe and knocking things off the walls.

She heard a sickening splintering sound, and the door flew open, revealing a man dressed all in black standing in her way to freedom.

His rough voice sneered, and a small cry escaped Mimi as he said: "Hello, little lady, want to have some fun? 'Cause I sure do."

  


~~~~~

  
  


OOOH!! What will happen to Mimi? Should I write out what happens, or leave it to you guys? Read and REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

  
  


~Pheonix DeLoures  
  
...Stupid FF.net... and their lacking of uploading htmlness.... Hatred...


	4. Chapter four: I'm going to die here

Ok, if you don't already know, I don't own digimon, or I would have continued with the original season characters... anyhow...  
  
Like we know, Bold is flash backs, and italics is thoughts... Stupid fan fiction. Net....  
  
Anyhow, This chapter is rated ® for some scenes.... *is all evasive* So squeamish people, don't read this and then flame me, for you have been warned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Recap:   
Mimi was taking a shower, thinking about Matt when....

She heard a sickening splintering sound, and the door flew open, revealing a man dressed all in black standing in her way to freedom.  
  


His rough voice sneered, and a small cry escaped Mimi as he said: "Hello, little lady, want to have some fun? 'Cause I sure do."  
  
Mimi squealed, backing a few steps and nearly tripping and falling into the tub. She was only wearing a towel, and flashing this guy didn't seem to be the best idea.  
"Please, just take whatever you want and go, you want my T.v., It's yours..." She gulped and attempted to take another step back, and now her heels were pressed against the side of the cold white tub.  
  
"Oh, I'll take what I want alright..."  
The man began to walk forward, his black shoes squeaking on the water Mimi had dripped on the floor, smiling a sickening smile that Mimi didn't like at all.  
  
"Wh-why me? Why can't you just r-rob my house?" Mimi asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling and failing miserably. Again, she tried to step back, to get as far away from this man as possible, and her butt plopped down on the side of the tub, the front of her towel sliding down a little, causing the stranger's eyes to glint maliciously.  
Mimi scrambled up as quickly as she could, stepping over the edge of the tub and standing inside of it.  
_Oh why is this happening to me? Oh Matta....  
_Mimi thought morosely, staring intently at the man who was approaching her.  
She noticed he had high cheekbones for a male, dark black hair that was cut to his ears all the way around, Intent, beady, dull grey eyes, and was slightly overweight. He couldn't be more than 25-30, and stood at about 5'11".  
_I'm going to die here...  
_He reached the edge of the tub, and threw his arm out, wrapping his pudgy fingers around her upper arm. He pulled her out of the tub with one hard wrench, and she fell to the cold, hard, tile floor on her stomach. Her forehead connected with the floor with a sickening thunk, and tears sprung to Mimi's amber eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
His hand grabbed her auburn hair and pulled, forcing Mimi to scramble up or have her hair ripped out. He turned her head so she was looking at him face to face, though she had to stand on her toes to do so while he still had a hold of her hair. She winced at his breath, it was like stale alcohol and cigarette smoke. Mimi's eyes watered and she gagged, causing the man to jerk her hair, and Mimi winced, her feet stretched out to the end, on one foot.  
  
He pushed her backwards into the hallway, Mimi still clutching the towel to her chest like armor, and she fell into the wall forcefully, her back and shoulders hitting first.  
The towel slid a little further down, revealing her breasts, and Mimi tried to pull it back up as quickly as she could, but his large fingers closed around her hand and squeezed, causing her to release the towel, and it fell to the floor, leaving Mimi naked and revealed.  
The black-clad male licked his lips, and pinned Mimi's arms above her head.  
A small cry escaped Mimi's lips and a big fat pearly tear coursed down her now pale cheek, and the man leaned over and licked it off slowly, trailing his long disgusting tongue over Mimi's face.  
  
Mimi cried out, and her knee went flying, connecting with the man's groin, and he fell to the ground writhing, releasing his hold on Mimi. She bolted toward her room and the phone, her fingers fumbling over the buttons, as she heard him groaning and beginning to get up.  
"Oh come ON!" She yelled at the phone, as she finally heard the tone for Nine-one-one correctly.  
  
"911- what is your emergency?" Asked the voice on the other end of the line.  
"Oh god, help me, he's in my house, and he-he's trying to-"  
"Ma'am, slow down, who is in your house and what is he trying to do?"  
"I-I don't, he-he wants to r-r-rape me."  
"Ma'am, do you know who the man is?"  
"NO! I DON'T KNOW!" Mimi was starting to get hysterical.

"Calm down ma'am, where do you live?"  
"I live at three twenty one, O-"  
A scream echoed over the phone, and a Click.  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"So, bitch, think you can call the cops on me?" His hand locked around her throat and lifted her, her feet dangling three inches off the floor.  
He tossed her onto her bed, and bent over to take off his pants.  
Mimi's arms flailed and knocked the phone off the hook, and Mimi's fingers searched for the number three on her speed dial. Sora's number. The phone rang and then the line was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end  
"Bitch," followed by a slap was the first thing Sora heard, and then Mimi's voice.  
"Sora! Help me!"Mimi screamed, terror making her voice shrill, as the man leaned down onto her, and roughly pressed his chapped and sticky lips onto hers.  
He covered her trembling self with his torrid body, his arousal cupped between her legs.  
"The door is lo-"he pressed his lips against hers again, and reached and yanked the phone cord out of the wall.  
  
He bit her lip and pulled his head back, forcing hers to follow, and he reached down and cupped one of her breasts in his left hand, and she whimpered low in her throat.  
"Get off me." She hissed, turning and biting his ear, till she tasted the coppery flavor of blood flood her mouth.  
His reaction was to trail his hand down her flat stomach, his other hand pinning her arms above her head, till he came to the soft, curly hair of her bikini area.  
Mimi yelped and lashed about, kicking her pinned legs and flailing her immobilized arms, till he brought his left hand back up and smashed her head against the headboard.  
"Night night princess." she heard him say as her world went black for the second time that day.  
  
~~~  
  
Sora approached the door to her friend's apartment after running from her own apartment one floor down, she tried the knob, but found it was locked, so she pounded on the door with her fists and called out to Mimi.  
She heard a yelp, and a muffled thunk, and then no sound at all.  
She raised her foot and, using all her strength, kicked down on the door-handle, breaking it into three pieces, two falling outside the door and one inside.  
She flung the door open and called out again.  
"Mimi!?"  
She dashed down the hallway, looking into each room as she passed.  
_Not in the bathroom,_ She thought as her eyes flicked into it.  
_Not in the ...Closet? _ She dashed to Mimi's room and her eyes took in the sight.  
Mimi was lying naked on her bed, her eyes closed, and some strange guy was on top of her, his hand cradling her breast.   
"Mimi!" Sora screamed, and she dashed forward, leaping onto the bed and soccer kicking the man in the stomach.  
He fell off of Mimi, and onto the floor, clutching his hands to his stomach, as sora leaned down to check on Mimi.  
_Still breathing... Thank god._  
Sora jumped off the bed, on top of the man who now lay on the floor, and he screamed in pain. She stepped off him, toward Mimi's dresser, and as he struggled to get up, she drop kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards, colliding with Mimi's metal closet doors, denting them, and slid to the ground where he lay still.  
  
"911- what is your emergency?" Asked the voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hello? Please... She won't wake up..."  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter four... heh. Not as bad as I planned, but this works out too.   
I'm already writing number five, so YAY!


	5. Chapter five: Shadows in the dark

I'm not doing this again.... I own my computer, that's it..  
Bold-italics, we know...  
  
Poor Mimi, just so we don't get confused,   
Sora called the cops, who came and got the man, and the ambulance took Mimi, who is in stable condition at the hospital.  
  
~~~~~

_Beep...  
Drip... Drip... Drip.  
Beep...  
  
_Mimi opened her eyes, and saw nothing. Nothing, even the void of color, and still she saw nothing.  
"I-I don't understand."  
  
_Beep...  
Drip...  
_  
"Don't you?" Asked a voice not her own. "You are running on memories, Mimi, fueled by the past.  
Chasing shadows in the dark, if I may." There was a movement of nothing that indicated a shrug.  
  
_Beep...  
Drip...  
_  
Mimi was confused as to how she could understand that in this void.  
"Mimi, stop chasing shadows and turn on the light..." the voice began to fade and was now just rhythmic beeps, emanating from the machine off to her right.  
  
_Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...  
  
_The machine continued to beep rhythmically, the soft green glow coming from it, the only light in the pitch black room.   
"Matt..." Mimi moaned lightly, as her eyes began to close again.  
  
~~~  
  
She woke again a few hours later, and found that she had no way of telling the time. Restless and bored, she also found she could no longer stand to stay in this bed.  
She unplugged her self from the beeping machines,   
_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.....  
_And stepped delicately from the room.  
_  
One-o-nine.  
_Why was she in the hospital anyway?  
_Oh yeah, to visit Matt..  
_She walked the few doors down the hallway to the room she had visited the previous day.  
  
She pulled the door open and stepped softly in.  
The blonde-haired male lay sleeping on his bed, though by the way he was tossing and turning, she didn't assume it was drug induced.  
Her eyes came to rest on a card sitting on his night-stand, a cute picture of something called a pokemon, hoping Matt would get better. Mimi reached over and picked it up, opening the card to see who had sent it.  
  
_Matt, Get well soon, and don't worry about Mimi too much till she wakes up.  
~Signed: Sora.  
_  
_Sora? Why had Sora been to see Matt?  
_Mimi wondered, when she heard Matt begin to talk.  
  
"No... Mimi..." She smiled as he mentioned her name. _He must be dreaming about me.  
_"Leave her alone..." He was saying...  
_He's dreaming about me, but who should leave me alone?_  
He tossed once more and sat bolt upright, eyes flying open, tearing a few plugs from his body.  
He didn't see her for a few seconds, as he whipped his head around, looking like he was ready to fight.  
Suddenly, his cerulean eyes cleared and he saw Mimi in front of him.  
  
"Mimi?"

"Matt? What's wrong?" Mimi asked, her soft eyes meeting his cool blue ones.  
  
"Mimi, Sora said that...." He hesitated for a second, "You don't remember do you?"  
  
"Remember what Matt? I remember your accident, and .... me visiting you here, and promising I would come back, so here I am. Like I promised."  
Matt looked at her, almost sadly, and then seemed to notice the newly bleeding holes in his arms.  
"Ow." He said evasively, drawing the conversation away from Mimi's lacking in memory.  
Mimi gasped, and reached out, her hand coming near and hovering near one of the bleeding spots, before pulling away. Mimi began to rummage through random drawers for bandages, but she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Matt." She breathed.

  
"Mimi," He started, placing his free hand on her other shoulder and turning her to face him. "Mimi, who was he?"  
"Who was who Matt?" She asked, sounding innocent and naïve.  
Matt took a deep breath, she had to remember now, or be caught off guard later.  
"The man that that tried to rape you..."  
  
**.****_.."Hello, little lady, want to have some fun? 'Cause I sure do...."  
"...Oh, I'll take what I want alright ..."_  
...She fell to the cold, hard, tile floor...  
...Naked and revealed...  
_..."911- what is your emergency?"..._  
..His hand locked around her throat...**

  
Mimi screamed, and clutched at Matt's light blue hospital garb, her fingernails digging through the cloth and into her hands. Matt's warm hands were on her back, pulling her to him, her cheek now pressed against his chest where she could hear his calming heart beat.  
  
**_..."Sora! Help me!"...  
_ ... someone's arousal cupped between her legs...  
... the coppery flavor of blood...  
..."_Night night, princess..."  
_And blackness...**  
  
Tears coursed freely down her face, dampening the front of Matt's shirt, but still his warm, soothing hands caressed her back, as he whispered soothing words to her.  
  
"Shh, Mimi, it's okay, I'm here now, and it's okay."  
She sobbed some more, even harder if that was possible, clutching her arms around Matt and trembling with fear and anger and hatred.  
  
Matt guided her over to the bed, and lay her down on it, and was going to find a nurse to give Mimi something to help her sleep, but her hand grabbed at his shirt, and her eyes pleaded with him to stay, so he wrapped his strong, warm arms around her, and lay down next to her, where he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Seeing that Mimi's eyes were closed, Matt rested his chin on the top of her head, and whispered,   
"Mimi, I know it hurts, but please, don't go chasing shadows in the dark..."  
Soon, he too fell asleep, Mimi resting in his arms.


End file.
